Blue's Big Holiday (VHS)
Blue's Big Holiday is a Blue's Clues VHS tape featuring two episodes from its 3rd and 1st seasons. Episodes Featured * "Blue's Big Holiday" (Season 3, Episode 9) * "A Snowy Day" (Season 1, Episode 10) Contents #Paramount Logo (Still) #Coming to Theaters #Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius Trailer #Paramount Logo (Still) #Now Available on Videocassette #Nick Jr. VHS Trailer (Little Bill and Dora the Explorer) (Now Available) #The Little Bear Movie VHS Trailer #Rugrats in Paris: The Movie VHS & DVD Trailer #Rugrats: 10th Anniversary: Decade in Diapers: Collector's Edition and All Grown Up VHS Trailer #Paramount Feature Presentation/FBI Warning #Paramount Home Video Logo #Nick Jr. Kids Opening Bumper (Little Bear, Blue's Clues and Little Bill Variant) #Face Opens for Blue (Short Version) #"Blue's Big Holiday" (1999) #Face Loves Snow (Short Version) #"A Snowy Day" (1996) #Blue's Clues End Credits (Blue's Big Mystery) #Nick Jr. Kids Closing Bumper (Little Bear, Blue's Clues and Little Bill Variant) #Nick Jr. Productions (1999) #Nickelodeon Bone Logo #Paramount Home Video Logo Face Promos # Face Opens for Blue (Short Version) # Face Loves Snow (Short Version) Facts *Like Café Blue, the SpongeBob SquarePants VHS and DVD trailer was originally planned to appear, but wasn't shown until Reading with Blue in 2002. *These episodes from this VHS release were also included as a bonus on the DVD release of Blue's First Holiday. *This is the fifth and final Blue's Clues VHS tape to use the Nickelodeon Bone logo with the animated version. It was also used on all Little Bill VHS tapes, including future ones, but the logo is still. It also appeared on several Dora the Explorer VHS tapes. It will also be used on the future one, "Dora the Explorer: Dora's Pirate Adventure". * This is the third video to have both episodes from the third and first seasons. The first was Blue's Big Treasure Hunt, the second was Café Blue. * Starting with this VHS, Instead of having the Nick Jr. "Kids" outro after episode 2 and before the end credits, the end credits start after episode 2 and before the Nick Jr. "Kids" outro, the Nick Jr. and Nickelodeon logos. * The Face Opens for Blue segment was previously seen on the 1998 VHS of Blue's Clues: Story Time and the 2000 VHS of Blue's Clues: Blue's Safari, it would be shown one more time on the 2003 VHS release of Blue's Clues: 100th Episode Celebration. * The Face Loves Snow segment was previously seen on the 1997 VHS of Little Bear: "Winter Tales", it would later be seen on the 2002 VHS of Little Bill: "Merry Christmas, Little Bill". * Just like in Blue's Big Treasure Hunt and Cafe Blue, this VHS contains two episodes from the third and first seasons, but one involves Holidays and the other involves Snowy Days. * Just like in Cafe Blue, the two Paramount bumpers in this VHS are again "Coming to Theaters" and "Now Available on Videocassette". Gallery BluesBigHolidayBackCover.jpg|Back cover of the English release. LaGranFiestadeBlue.jpg|VHS cover for the Spanish release. S-l1000.jpg M 5b1a7a3d4ab633770c63b4b4.jpg $ 1.JPG Nickelodeon Productions (2001, Bone).jpg|Used after the Nick Jr. logo LOT-OF-9-BLUES-CLUES-VHS-Story-Time.jpg LOT-OF-14-CHILDRENS-Nick-Jr-Blues-Clues.jpg Number *73 Printdate *September 25, 2001 Category:VHS Category:DVDs Category:Merchandise Category:Videos Category:Ideas